Kc Uzumaki
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc Uzumaki this the best nin in Konoha at age 6 with Kyuubi-sensei is good this is a fem!naruto/shika rate'in is Tto M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi me no own Naruto!**

* * *

Kc Uzumaki is a little blond and red-haired blue-eyed girl with 3 whisker marks on both checks and she is wherein black leather boots and jacket with red and blue flame's a black t-shirt and shorts with dark orange flame's and a 9 on the back. And now you can see her training.

''Wow Kbi-sensei I need to get to class'' Kc said.

''** I know ok kit go the highway.**'' Kbi put in chuckling.

''Hmm ok.'' Kc said as black and purple wings came from her back and she left ve'sky.

* * *

Later she is sitting in class looking like nothings wrong but if you look owt the window you can see all the nins running like a chicken with the head cut off but if you really look you can see they are pink and sparkly and if you listen you can hire them yelling.

''**Kc!**'' said girl was Snickering.

''Troublesome Kc what did you do to all the nin.'' A boy with pineapple like hair asked the girl.

''Oh what makes you say that Shika- Chwan i didn't do anything _yet_.'' Kc said to the boy with her-o-so-famous-foxy-grin, said boy looked at her with a look that said what-are-you-planning he was amused yet scared for the poor soul she was going to prank/scar-for-life then a man with a scar on his nose.

**''Be quiet you little brats and Kc what did you do to all the nin and the kage face's.'' **Said/yelled scarface.

''Iruka-sensei I didn't do anything_ to all the nins_ and the kage face's were like that since yesterday Iruka-sensei.'' Kc stated smirking.

'_Well it is true I didn't get you._' But Iruka didn't buy it but did not push because he didn't want to be on her prank/hit list.

''Ok class.'' Everyone tuned out till they were called.

''Kc Uzumaki'' Said girl got up and went to another classroom.

* * *

''Ok Kc do the** kwam no jutsu.'' **Said a silver haired Chunin.

''Yes sensei **Kawarimi no Jutsu.'**' And she swapped with that damned Uchiha and back again.

''The next one.'' Iruka said.

''Hahaha **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'**' and then there were 20 Kc's.

''Ok now do the Henge.'' Said Iruka sweating.

''Ok _hahaha you asked for it_ **Oiroke no Jutsu.''**

And the two men got nose bleeds.

''**Kai** Ahahaha'' she takes a black headband and runs to the class and puts the head band on her left arm.'

''**Kc**'' Said/yelled Iruka as she gets to the classroom and everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

**As she went in she had a foxy grin and tail.**

''Hey everyone I passed the test.'' Kc stated smirking just as she said that everyone shivered even the Uchiha.

''So what I passed to!'' Said a boy with a white dog on his head.

''Ya but I'm the dead last and I passed it easy so Uchiha-dummy is the real dead-last because he was trying way too hard. I mean come on he is supposed to be the best so tell me why he is stupid in-off to show off? One of the most basic of being a ninja is the element of surprise even I know that!'' Kc stated smirking and just then the fan-girls let loose kage level ki and sayed as one.

''K**c you bitch shut up Sasuke-kun is not a dead last!**'' Said girl was talking about ramen with dog boy.

''Oh will you all shut up you're all an inbarisment to nin every where!'' Kc huffed annoyed as she sat down next to her friends.

Kiba Inuzuka or Kiby-twan and Akamaru or Aka his dog, Shino Aburame or bug boy, Hinata Hyuga or Hinash, Choji Akimichi or chiby, and Shikamaru Nara or shika-Chwan.

''Hey guys how did you like the pink and sparkly hmm oh and the kage face's.'' Kc said smirking as she sat down with her friends.

''Hehe that was a good one how did you do it?'' Kiba with an amused grin.

''K-K-c-Kc y-y-you s-s-sh-shouldn't d-d-do th-th-th-that.'' Hinata said blushing.

''Very good Kc but just as Hinata-Chan said you really shouldn't do that.'' Shino said as some of his bugs came out.

Choji just ate his chips and the Nara was just sleeping or was he...

''How do you know it was me it could be anyone?'' Kc said smirking as a black cat tail, ears and purple eyes popped on with a poof well maybe not the eyes.

''Guys are you seeing what I saw because i'm seeing a black cat tail, ears, and purple eyes?'' Kiba said with bug eyes.

''**K****ai!****'**' Everyone in class yelled as Kc sweat dropped.

''It's not a Genjutsu it's just my bloodline oh and Kiby-twan Aka I hope you too don't hate me now. Oh and I also have dog, fox, and rabbit, Tails, eyes, and ears and more. But I can't say till you see them.'' Kc said grinning and everyone not the brooder Uchiha sweat dropped.

''No we don't hate you right Aka.'' Kiba said grinning. ''Arf arf'' barked Aka. Kc just chuckled as Iruka came in and gave his boring lecture.

''Good bye and good luck with being Genin.'' Iruka said and they all left.

* * *

The next day at the academy

''Hay guys morning.'' Kc said grinning as she sat next to Shika.

''Hay Kc what's up.'' Chiby said as he went back to eating his chips just as Iruka came in.

''Class before I get started on the teams Masashi Kishimoto died last night trying to steal the sacred scroll of sealing. Now that's out of the way.'' And everyone tuned out till their names were called.

''Team 7 will be Kc Uzumaki,'' Kc looked up at her name as well as a lot of the kid's.

''Sakura Haruno.'' Kc banged her head against the desk in front of her and Sakura was mumbling.

''And Sasuke Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake.''At that Kc got up with Kage level KI.

''**I****ruka how dare you and old man Kage put me with them of all the people why?**'' Kc said with KI that was well over Kage level and an early calm that sent shivers down all the nin that were watching in with the kage.

They even Anko were sending prayers to Kama for poor Kakashi who all most wet his pant's. And poor Iruka who was still in the class scared out off his mind when.

''Well this will be fun ahaha.'' Kc said smirking back to her foxiness.

''O-ok haha team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga and your sensei Kurenai Yuhi.'' They all looked up at their names grinning even Shino even if no one could see.

''Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka there sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi now why don't you all go eat and get to know your teams.'' Iruka said smiling.

Every one but Kc left as she popped open a book on sealing. She kicked back and started eating green apple's as she was reading.

**(Ok I'm doing rewrite! R&R!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi me no own Naruto!**

* * *

**Every one but Kc left as she popped open a book on sealing. She kicked back and started eating green apple's as she was reading.**

...

**As she got done reading the door opened and her team came in min the sensei.**

''Hey why are you too hear you don't need to come to class for half an hour?'' Kc said.

''Well Iruka-sensei-'' Sakura said but was cut off.

''Haha just joking with you. And no Sasuke i know that look you're not getting my book! If you want to get better master all jutsu not just the big one's just cause you want to kill him. I'll say this one time there is no easy breezy why to be strong you have to master everything you can and find what makes you strong and not like your brother. Because at the rate you're going you going to be just like him and become a missing nin. Just so you can kill one man and even if you are an avenger it won't bring them back.'' Kc said and just as he were going to say something everyone came back and sat down.

''Hay Kc.'' Shika said as he sat next to her.

''Hay Shika-Chwan can I come over later today.'' Said/asked Kc grinning.

''Troublesome ya you can help with the deer.'' Shika answered grinning.

And then there were three Kc, bitchy, and broody.

2 more hours later and.

''Ok that's it, it's prank time ahahaha.'' Kc said cackling as she drew a seal on top off the door way.

As she sat back down she got a camera out of her jacket from one-of the many seals in it and got ready.

''Hey dope do you really think he will fall for that he's a Jonin.'' Said M.r Broody.

''Shh he's coming.'' Kc told him smirking as a man with silver gravity deafening hair and only a 4th of his face was visible.

And then he was neon pink, orange, blue, and sparkly and smirking Kc took 5 pic's of him.

''Ahahaha oh oh mercy pleas it's too good ahahaha.'' Kc said as she was on the floor laughing really hard after the laughing fit died down to just chuckling.

''Well my first impression of you all is I **hate you** '' Kakashi said glaring.

''Well with all due respect _sensei_ that would have been a little scary if you weren't all pink, orange, blue, and sparkly Kaka-_sensei _haha.'' Kc stated smirking.

''**Meet me on the roof in 5 min.'' **Said/growled Kakashi glaring and with a poof of smoke he was gon. '

'Aww well let's go you too.'' Kc said smirking as they left the classroom.

* * *

**5 min later they are all on the roof.**

''Ok now tell me a little about your self's your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams things like that.'' Kakashi said with an eye smile.

''Um why don't you go first to show us how.'' said the pinky-bitch.

''Ok hmm my name is Kakashi Hatake, i like a lot of things, dislikes hmm, i have lots of hobbies, dreams never really think about it.'' Kakashi said with an eye smile and under his mask he was smirking and all the Genin sweat dropped.

''All he said was his name.'' said Pinky.

''Kakashi Hatake, likes the book ich ich, dislikes traitors, and is a former ANBU code name dog and is also known as Kopī Ninja no Kakashi or Copy Ninja Kakashi.'' Kc said smirking and they all looked at her like she got too heads.

''Oh you're no fun ok pinky your next.'' Kakashi said with his eye smile.

''Hey! Well ok well my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes... I mean the one I like...'' Glances at duck-but-head and makes weird sounds.

''Things I hate are Ino-pig and Kc, dreams.'' Glances at duck-but-head and makes louder weird sounds.

''And hobbies are shopping.'' Sakura said as the other three sweat dropped.

''Oh just great we're all going to die because you're a moron.'' Kc deadpanned.

_'O__h no a fangirl' _thought Kakashi.

''Ok next emo kid.'' Kakashi said with an eye smile.

''Hnn my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much, I hate a lot of things, hobbies are training, dreams no I will make it real to get stronger so I can kill that man.'' Said the duck-but-head darkly.

''Ok blonde you next.'' Said Kakashi with his eye smile.

''Ok my name is Kc Uzumaki, my likes are none of your biz, dislike are pink, pricks, perverts, cry baby's, and people who can't tell the differ from a kunai and the sealing scroll, hobbies are training in till I collapse, and my dream is to be the best Kage ever. And if I can't be the Kage I will be the best and strongest nin in all of history.'' Kc said with a look of promise and a bright smile.

''_**That's right kit.**_ '' Said Kurama in her head.

''Ok well meet me at training ground 7 and don't eat anything or you will puke.'' Kakashi said with his evil eye smile.

''Well we better eat I'd rather puke then be hungry on a mission it can cost are life, or at least bring something to eat just in case.'' Kc said smirking and she walked off with that said.

Later that day at the weapons shop.

''Hey Tenten are my 1000'kg weight's don oh and 50 kunai and 50 shuriken, and can you ask Guy-sensei to help me with some of my Taijutsu at 4am. I'll be at training ground 9 like you guys is that ok.'' Kc asked grinning.

''Haha hello Kc you know Guy-sensei love's new students.'' Tenten said with a smile.

''Well i'm on team 7 and I just think I should train for the real test, and I can help you and your team out. I'll have to be there at 10am and I might be a bell to help Lee with his chakra but I have to see it first.'' Kc added grinning as Tenten looked at her like she just got 2 heads.

''What i'm better at Medical Ninjutsu then Tsunade is.'' Kc shrugged smirking at the older girl.

''What oh Kc you're going to blow-up with all that jutsu you learn!'' Tenten stated as she went to get Kc's order.

''Oh don't jinx me like that it's not nice!'' Kc whined with a smirk as a black fox tail and ears popped on her as Tenten came back with the younger girl's order.

''Here is what you asked for that will be 5000'$ for it all.'' Tenten stated.

''Ok here is 10000'$ and Keep the change you and your dad did a great job. Oh ya say hi to him for me bye!'' Kc said as she gave the cash to the older girl as she takes her stuff and put the weight's on and left the shop.

**(Ok I'm doing rewrite! R&R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**lolzzz**

* * *

_Flash back no jutsu on._

_''Hay let the kid go. Your hear for the exams right. It won't be a good thing it you bully the Kage's grandson.'' Kc said to a boy who had make up on his face and he let go._

_''Oh i'm sorry for my brother.'' said a blonde girl._

_''Oh it's really ok i just wanted to keep your team in the running. Oh ya kid go and play. I want to talk to them and there little friend in the tree. Go on shoe.'' Kc said as the kid left the other boy came._

_''I'm sorry about them'' Said the boy. Kc just nodded._

_''My name is Kc Uzumaki and your names.'' Kc said._

_''I'm Gaara of the sand and thy are my Siblings Kankuro and Temari.'' Gaara said Kc grinned._

_''Your like me one tail-san don't let the sound yous you. I know how it's like but wen you find people precious to you procreate them.'' Kc said looking him in the eye's just then. Kc throw'ed three kunai and thy hit there mark as three guy's fell out of the tree's. Smirking as she pulled them out of all three guy's head's._

_''Well bye i'll see you three at the exams.'' With that Kc left._

_flash back no jutsu of._

* * *

The next day Kc was with team Guy.

''Bye i'm going.'' Kc said as she left in a swirl of leaves smirking.

''Hay you guy's sorry i'm late i was training with some turtle's.'' Kc said smirking as Sakura yelled the same greeting as all way's. Just then Kakashi came over and said.

''Oh sorry i'm late a black cat crossed my path so i had to go all the way around the villege.'' Sakura sweat dropped.

''Kc all ready said some thing just like that!'' She searched.

''So are going to get the papers for the Chunin Exams or what?'' Kc said.

''Well i don't know if i have them on-'' But Kakashi was cut of from his torchering of his Genin by Kc who all ready had the papers and was giving the other too a paper.

''If you don't what to come then don't i won't hold it against you. Is this all.'' Kc said smirking at her sensei who was glaring at her as she left smirking with her cat tail and ears.

''KC GET BACK HEAR.'' Kakashi yelled Kc and Kurama snickered as she looked at the little book she stole and was burning in her hand.

* * *

At ichiroku ramen Kc was eating she stopped looked at her watch payed and left running as she was training last minuet on her speed.

''Hay guy's.'' Kc said smirking at them.

''Hay Kc your not late.'' Sakura said Kc grinned.

''Oh i'm only late wen Kakashi's late. Oh and team's 8, 9, and 10 are on are side in till the 3'ed challenge so don't be an ass to them got it duck-butt.'' Kc said glaring at him he just nodded.

''Ok let's go oh and Sakura hear you'll need this.'' Kc said giving Sakura a healing scroll.

Walking in thy saw some guy's blocking a room seeing Sasuke about to show of.

''Don't if thy can't find out them self's we don't need to wast are time with fighting them.'' Kc whispered locking eye's with Neji she nodded to the stars and he nodded.

''Hay Neji, Tenten, Lee you ready let's go.'' Kc said smirking wen thy got to the right door Kakashi and Guy were there.

''Hay Kakashi-_sensei_ were's your _book_?'' Kc said as a black fox tail and ears pouffes on she smirked wen he glared.

''It was burned by a fox.'' He said glaring at the smirking girl.

''Oh that _fox_ must be_ laughing_ then.'' Kc said smirking and mirth was in her eye's as he glared at her oh she couldn't hold the snickers.

''Um sensei why are you hear?'' Sakura asked.

''Oh i'm glad you asked well if you guy's weren't hear as a team you wouldn't be in the exams.'' Kakashi said with his eye smile.

''Ok let's go in before time runs out.'' Kc said as she wen't in smirking at Kakashi's new book as team's 7, and 9 were in.

''KC GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!'' Kakashi yelled said girl just smirked and snickered at the said book that she was burning in her hand.

''Oh you _mean_ this _book_ that i'm _burning_ right _now_ be cause it's going going oh it's gon i'm so _sorry_.'' Kc said smirking at the morning of Kakashi for his book.

**''Kit your just evil.'' **Kurama said snickering.

''Hay Kc what did you do to the poor man?'' Kiba asked he shivered wen Kc smirked.

''I just burned his little book _again_.'' Kc said grinning.

''You all might want to be quite everyone is on eg.'' A boy a little older then them said and thy all looked rowed Kc smirked.

''Why your all going to _lose_ any way.'' Kc said with a strait face as her friend's and team sweat dropped as everyone else glared at her.

''Hay Kiba dos he smell like snakes to you?'' Kc whispered so that only the dog boy heard and he nodded.

''Ok see if you can't find anyone else with out drawing attention show me who.'' Kc whispered so only he could hear he smirked it only took him a looked were Aka's nose there was a lady no a man a Sannin her eyes widened for a second at who it was wen he looked at her she smirked at him and he smirked at him she brot her thumb to her neck and mouthed 'i'm going to kill you Orochimaru' wen she finished his eyes were again she was brot back we Sasuke said her name.

''Oh well wow now that's a recurred.'' The boy who's name was Kabuto said but before he could say more Kc took it after reading it she burned it.

''You know it's not a vary good idea to be talking about stuff like this as there has bin a info thief.'' Kc said smirking but just then.

''OK YOU MAGGOTS SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP.'' Said/yelled a man with scars on his head and face.

* * *

**Kc:hi sorry for the short chap**

**Me:hi how do you like**

**Kc: idk R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi me no own Naruto!**

* * *

''OK YOU MAGGOTS SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP.'' Said/yelled a man with scars on his head and face.

Kc looked at the man with boredom, and started looking around the room she saw Gaara and his sibling's looking at her she grinned walked over.

''Hey what's up?'' Kc greeted, as the scared man rambled on vaginally aware of what he was saying.

''Kc didn't think you'd see us with all of your friend's blocking the way.'' Temari said making Kc grin.

''Being aware of your surroundings is key, as a snake's snuck in under the shadow's eye's.'' Kc said throwing a glance at Orochimaru. Temari and Kankuro started sweating. ''You're helping him to, tho he's killed your Kazekage thought you should know.'' Kc added walking away and going up to the scared man.

''What?'' He asked looking down at Kc.

''Hey Ibiki could I have a number?'' Kc asked smirking.

''Oh it's you long time haven't seen you since you left the academe.'' Ibiki stated smirking as he gave Kc a number.

Kc walked over to her seat next to Hinata grinning.

''Hey Hinata how's training going?'' Kc asked grinning.

''Good how's your's?'' Hinata questioned smiling.

''Grate!'' Kc grinned before Ibiki started on the rule's.

''Start!'' Ibiki bellowed.

Kc got done with the test in a matter of minutes. Kc sat back took out a notebook and started writing down a new Jutsu and a new Taijutsu style. When she got bored of that Kc started drawing a sealing Jutsu. After a few minute of that got bored again got a stink bomb out of one of the many seal's on her jacket and un noticeably throw it next to Orochimaru.

It started to smoke lightly then to her amusement Orochimaru covered his nose as did the three rows next to him Kiba and Aka winced but nothing more. Kc found the snake glaring at her she just smirked back. The one's watching for cheaters watched this amused.

Kc did a once over her friends to see if they needed any help and seeing Lee's Kc used a bit of chakra to let him write a answer on the first. After seeing her friend's had a least one on there test sheet.

''Wake me up when he start's on the 10th problem.'' Kc whispered to Hinata she nodded and Kc fell asleep this made most of the room glare.

Ibiki looked at her amused then when the hour was up.

''Ok pencils down!'' Ibiki said watching at the Hyuga girl tried to wake the sleeping girl up.

Kc and Hinata's friends found this amusing. Finally after trying everything to wake her up.

''Kc new Jutsu!'' Ino yelled making the girl wake up and look around after seeing no Jutsu fell back to sleep. This made everyone twitch.

''Haha joking!'' Kc said laughing. ''Not many people left you sure you doing this right?'' Kc asked looking at Ibiki making him twitch and everyone stare.

''The 10th will you stay or leave if you chose to stay and lose you can never take this test again and will be Genin for the rest of you live's!'' Ibiki said smirking.

A few left and Kc counted the number of team's before.

''What the fuck are you playing at I'm here to pass or fail this is what I've been waiting for and I'm not letting anyone tell me other wise!'' Kc said raising her hand only to slam it on the desk. Smirking as no one left after that.

Ibiki let his KI out before smirking.

''You pass!'' He said this making everyone stare.

''What?'' Temari yelled.

''The test is to find out if you'll complete a mission, when one a mission you see it throw to the end, no matter what.'' Kc stated and shrugged.

''Hit that nail on the head.'' Ibiki stated showing his head full of scars. ''You'll be charged with top info you'll have to keep safe.''

Just then a smash and a lady came thru the window throwing kunai to stick a banner that said '3rd test!' on it.

''Listen up brats!'' Anko yelled.

Kc tuned her out till a kunai cut her cheek and her hair. Kc put her hand where the hair was missing. Everyone who knew the girl got as far as they could from her as she let out her over kage level KI.

''My hair.'' Kc said early calm this made her friends try to get out the door only for the Chunin to block said door. Ibiki was inching to the other door as well. This made the Chunin pale.

''What are you going to do about it?'' Anko questioned making Kc smile a sickeningly sweet smile that made those who knew her shake.

''Whatever hope you had a nice life its gone now.'' Ibiki stated making her look at him then back to the girl.

Kc's KI upped a notch but then it all stopped. Everyone who knew her was trying to get out of the room and darted out the window's. Kc being a crazy ninja now had a bat. After a few moment's came back to her senses was looking at a bloody and beat up Anko.

''Sorry!'' Kc said before giving her a food pill and carrying her to the forest of death.

Kc put her down and walked over to a tree and sat down. Everyone was looking at her in fear tho her friends were darkly amused. Anko woke up ans gave them their task, Kc stole scroll's from the unneeded teams before running with her team into the forest.

* * *

**Hi sorry for to short ch I might add more to this ch later on! R&R**


End file.
